Episode 107: Fitness
Plot Outline Jim Henson's Intro Jim Henson, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, reminds the Lion that he was supposed to wear a pith helmet, and remarks to the audience that whenever they go to a nice restaurant, the lion refuses to wear a tie. (In the half-hour version, Jim, wearing a grey shirt, reminds the Lion he was supposed to wear jogging shoes.) MuppeTelevision *'Guest Star:' Smokey Robinson In an episode focusing on health and fitness, Digit gets a cold, the chickens catch sneezing fits, and Link Hogthrob worries that he has Canadian snout fever. *Bean Bunny work-out video *Just to See Her with Smokey Robinson and Solid Foam *Merlin the Magician, M.D.: man with a sword through his head *Muppet Labs: Exercise Shoes *The Swedish Chef: cake, with interruption by Jacques Roach *A story in which a couple decides to let some animals stay inside the house, leading to them letting all of the animals staying in the house. The couple then stays in the barn, only to find that their clothing can talk. *Song: "Jump (For My Love)" The Song of the Cloud Forest In the rainforest, Milton the Golden Toad worries that he may be the last of his species alive, and he'll never find a mate to love. Closing Jim Henson explains that golden Toads are endangered because rainforrests are disappearing, and that it matters to people like The Thought Lion and himself. File:Fitness1.jpg File:Fitness2.jpg File:Fitness3.jpg File:Fitness4.jpg File:Fitness5.jpg File:Fitness6.jpg File:Fitness7.jpg File:Fitness8.jpg File:Fitness9.jpg File:Fitness10.jpg File:Fitness11.jpg File:Fitness12.jpg Title.cloudforest.jpg File:Jimendangerment.jpg Notes * This is one of only two episodes that included an appearance by the Swedish Chef. * This is one of the few episodes that Richard Hunt performed in. * According to the July 18, 1989 issue of The Kentucky New Era, this episode was the lowest rated program among all four networks, ranking dead last out of 77 shows, bringing in a 3.9 household rating (watched by about 3.5 million households) * Kermit's original line when introducing "Just to See Her" was "Here's Smokey Robinson and the house band!" When the episode aired, the last half of the line was re-dubbed to mention "Solid Foam" instead. The clip was shown during an April 14 Jim Henson appearance on The Today Show with Jane Pauley. The graphics behind Kermit were also different at this point. The Today Show appearance also showed some behind the scenes footage from "Just to See Her." * During his host segments, Jim Henson wears a green Hawaiian shirt resembling the environment of The Song of the Cloud Forest. * In the half-hour Jim Henson Show version, Jim Henson wears a grey shirt. An outtake was staged during this shoot showing the Lion attacking Jim. * After Jim Henson hands the show over to Kermit, his image on the monitor is replaced by a scene of Lindbergh and a driving around the city on a bicycle contraption. The pink bird appeared in some promotional photos and appears with Lindbergh on the monitors in several episodes. She may have been intended as a more important character. * During Smokey Robinson's number "Just to See Her", Beard pantomimes bass, while Clifford is clearly playing the bass. Credits Muppets :Kermit the Frog, Digit, Link Hogthrob, Chickens, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Leon, Vicki, Lindberg, Sweetums, Timmy Monster, Doglion, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Jacques Roach, Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef, Statler and Waldorf, Merlin's Assistant, Luncheon Counter Monster, cow, the Singing Food, Penguins, Goat, Wolf, Deer, Mickey Moose, Billy the Bear, Rabbits, Raccoon, Rats, Squirrel, Old Skyball Paint, Beard, Flash Performers * Dave Goelz as Digit, Gonzo, Cabbage, Doglion (second voice), and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Doglion (voice only) and Waldorf * Rob Mills as Sweetums * Richard Hunt as Beaker and Statler * Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny and Jacques Roach. * Fran Brill as Vicki and Merlin's Assistant * Jerry Nelson as Beard, Luncheon Counter Monster, cow, and a guy with a sword through his head * Gordon Robertson as Timmy Monster and a rat * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Leon, Doglion and Timmy Monster (voice only) Live Action Performers *Dan Redican as Farmer (and Exerciser) *Linda Cash as Farmer's Wife *Chris Langham as Exerciser (and Narrator) Writers *Jerry Juhl, Tim Burns, Barbara Samuels, Mark Saltzman, Bill Prady, Chris Langham __NOWYSIWYG__ 107 Category:Medical